Teacups
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay - Fluffy family fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Caution. Extreme Family DL fluff. Blame the muse. **

**The prompt from AllUnwritten LJ was a sign saying "Children left unattended will be sold to the circus". **

**Usual hugs to Twinkeyrocks and kcatlin. :)**

* * *

"Mommy would you read that sign, Anna doesn't believe me" Danny said sternly

"What sign," Lindsay sighed. He could tell she was flustered because of the crowd and trying to keep tabs on Anna.

"That one there, Anna here doesn't believe her Daddy"

Lindsay swapped her diaper bag from one shoulder to the other, and picked Anna up.

"It says," She smiled, while tickling her daughter's stomach "that if me and Daddy leave you two here then they'll sell you to the circus" she laughed

Anna blinked "I thought Daddy was joking. Would they really sell me and Kyle Mommy?"

"If we left you here, they might. You'd be good for feeding the monkeys,"

"Mommy," Anna whined, trying to wiggle out of Lindsay's arms.

Lindsay set her down "Alright, hold onto the stroller if you don't want me to carry you"

"Daddy walks too fast"

"Daddy will walk slowly, so you can keep up with him. Won't you Daddy?"

"Sure will" Danny grinned, ruffling Anna's hair. "Which ride next Anna?"

"The teacups" she smiled

Danny looked desperately at Lindsay, before turning back to Anna "Baby, we've just been on the teacups. Remember Daddy and teacups don't get on too good."

"But Daddy, I want to go on the teacups. Mommy has to stay with Kyle, because he's little, and I can't go on my own."

Danny sighed, and parked up the stroller. "Give me a minute Anna,"

He crouched down in front of the stroller and took Kyle's hands. "Buddy, promise me when you're older you'll hate Mickey as much as what I do"

"Stop bribing our son Cowboy,"

"I aint bribing him yet; he's just making me a few promises, aint ya buddy" Danny smiled, pinching Kyle's chubby cheek before standing back up

"Ready to go, munchkin?" Danny smiled, holding out his hand for Anna

"On the teacups?" she squealed

"Yeah, on the damn teacups." He sighed, making his way to the line, letting Lindsay follow them with Kyle in her arms.

He turned to Lindsay "35 minute wait for the damn teacup ride. You gotta be kidding me"

"Danny, we're at Disney world. What exactly were you expecting? For them to let you on straight away?"

"Hey, if you would let me whip this damn badge out, we'd be back at the hotel by now,"

"We have another 3 days of this Danny, get used to it cowboy" Lindsay laughed, resting Kyle on the railing while Danny and Anna made their way to join the end of the line

"Remind me to call Flack tonight, and thank him for buying us these damn tickets."

"Don't forget Stell and Mac, they booked the hotel."

"Daddy. Teacups." Anna reminded him

"Alright, alright, we're going." He smiled at Anna, before turning back to Lindsay "Enjoy this while it last Lindsay Messer, because I swear the first chance I get, you're going on these damn things" he motioned over to the teacups, before picking Anna up, and joining the line.

Smiling Lindsay turned her attention to Kyle, and rubbed noses with her little boy. "Do you think if we left Daddy here, clowns would take him Kyle?"

Kyle smiled, and chuckled in response.

"No, you're right buddy, they wouldn't want him. Looks like we're stuck with him." She smiled lightly as she glanced over towards where he and Anna stood in the line. She watched him for a minute. He was listening to Anna contently, taking in everything she said. Before scooping her up in his arms, and resting her on the bars in front of them, keeping a tight hold on her, making her giggle.

Danny caught her gaze, flashed a trademark Messer grin, and blew her a kiss.

Maybe it wasn't that bad being stuck with Danny Messer wasn't that bad after all.

**R&R? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: So, the Muse decided we werent finished with this one just yet. I'm sure you wont mind though! :) _

_Hugs to Twinkeyrocks for the once over! :)_

* * *

She parked the stroller up with a grin plastered across her face

"Danny, what do you want me to do, if she wants to ride space mountain with me, I can't say no, can I?"

"But she made me ride the freaking tea cups"

"You're the fun parent Dan, the one they're gonna go to for the laughs. For this she wants her Mommy."

"But Linds, Space Mountain, that's my thing"

"Danny, you can walk around with Kyle for a little while. Take him on the train while we join the line. It'll be a while"

"But Montana" Danny whined "we're supposed to be doing things together"

"And we will, tonight at Dinner. Okay? Go on, go buy Kyle some overpriced stuff toy Dan. I'll call you when we're done, how's that sound?"

"I can't believe she wants to go on Space Mountain, with you Montana"

"Some things you won't understand about us girls. Aint that right Anna?" Lindsay smiled at her eagerly waiting daughter

"Daddy, I promise, I'll tell you all about it later okay. I might even take you on it, if I think you won't get scared." Anna smiled warmly at her dad

"Gee, thanks Anna," he sighed, earning him a swift elbow in the stomach from Lindsay

"With enthusiasm Daniel" she muttered, while still smiling at Anna

"What I meant was; I'd really like that sweetie, now go have fun with Mommy okay. Me and Kyle will see you guys later okay. Be good"

He watched as Anna skipped hand in hand with Lindsay to join the 2 hour long line. Danny sighed, and glanced round looking for something to do. Adjusting the carrier he had strapped to his chest, he smiled down at Kyle and placed a kiss on his head

"Shall we go throw things at Mickey, buddy?" he said with a grin, earning a giggle from Kyle

Danny turned and walked away for a second, but something was pulling him back. He turned and faced the direction where Anna and Lindsay had just headed, and in the crowd, he saw them. Anna was presumably telling her the story she had told him in the line at the teacups where little Aaron Jefferies from her pre-school class came to Disney world last summer, and how his Daddy wouldn't let him on the teacups. Watching Anna's animated ways of storytelling, Danny chuckled, he loved the way her face became crumpled, and how her arms went from side to side when telling a story. He glanced up, and he felt his heart melt. Lindsay was bent down next to Anna, smiling and laughing along to Anna's story; probably laughing in the same places he had too. He let out a sigh, as he rubbed noses with Kyle affectionately.

His attention was drawn back to Lindsay again, in the time he had been Eskimo kissing Kyle; Lindsay had picked Anna up, and was now tickling her, making her giggle. Even in the distance between them, and the noise around them, he could hear his little girl laughing and giggling.

After watching his girls giggle and tickle each other for a few minutes, he felt content in leaving them, and as he was turning, Lindsay caught his eye, and both she and Anna blew a kiss towards Danny, to which he caught and stored away in his pocket.

Danny finally turned, and headed towards the gift shop. Maybe Disney world wasn't that bad of a place after all…


End file.
